


Problematic™

by sqwaaak



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BFFs!Binwoo, Bin is Problematic™, Dongmin centric, It actually did but it's bad lmao, Jinwoo is irresponsible, M/M, Myungjun is momdad, Now with pictures (1 picture), This most likely will not be finished I'm so sorry, What is going on, Whipped Dongmin, actually im editing it so if chapters dont start with of im not that far yet, bc yknow editing, ill remove these tags when the editing is complete, oh and theres more than one picture now, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2018-12-18 11:09:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11873112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqwaaak/pseuds/sqwaaak
Summary: dongman: Bin, please, I'm freaking outA problem: uh ohA problem: whats the hap brochachodongman: I'm ignoring thatdongman: I just saw... the cutest boy? Like, he's so cutedongman: And I think I might be a little bit in love





	1. of cute boys and ripping heads off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plaese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaese/gifts).



> This is a mess just saying
> 
> Also some of these convos are based off irl conversations I've had so srry if they're like out of character

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i restart this bitch because she needs to be redone i hope you like it better this time round

dongman: Bin

dongman: Bin

dongman: Moon Bin

dongman: Answer me

dongman: I'll tell Minhyuk about your shitty crush on him, I swear to god I will

dongman: Bin, please, I'm freaking out

A problem: uh oh

A problem: whats the hap brochacho

dongman: I'm ignoring that

dongman: I just saw... the cutest boy? Like, he's so cute

dongman: And I think I might be a little bit in love

dongman: Not a lot, I don't know him

dongman: Like, 5% in love

A problem: lmao ypure gross

dongman: Fuck off, you don't understand

dongman: He's just so...

dongman: Adorable

dongman: 10/10 would squish

A problem: dude this is disgusting

A problem: you disgust me

A problem: is this what i sojnd like when i talk about minhyik

dongman: No

dongman: You're thirsty, it's terrible

dongman: I get scarred on a near daily basis

A problem: oh i see how it is

A problem: anyways tell me about your dream boy

dongman: He's sitting across from me right now (I'm in the library)

dongman: He keeps doing this really cute thing

dongman: Like, he puffs out his cheeks, and I melt a little on the inside

A problem: he sounds like the cutest cute to ever cute my dude

dongman: He is

dongman: He really is, Bin

A problem: you know what this means

A problem has changed your nickname to /whipped/!

/whipped/: I hate you

A problem: no you dont

A problem: because im the best

/whipped/: Tell yourself whatever you need

/whipped/: As long as you can sleep at night

A problem: ouch

A problem: anyways

A problem: did you get pics

/whipped/: Duh

/whipped/: Who do you think I am?

A problem: a weird stalker

A problem: im kidding send the pictures u bitch

/whipped/: Idk

/whipped/: I might not want to share him with you

/whipped/: On account of you're annoying as hell

A problem: thats where youre wrong kiddo

A problem: You may not think you want to

A problem: but im your bff

A problem: automatic photo shari g rights

A problem: hand em over bucko

A problem: do it or he doesnt exist

/whipped/: Wow, okay

/whipped/: We're really doing this

/whipped/: 

A problem: 1, omg

A problem: 2, you were gone for like 5 minutes did ypu walk him out to the hall for better lighting

/whipped/: Yes

/whipped/: And then I told him to take a picture with me to prove he exists

/whipped/: You prick

A problem: no dongmin

A problem: im the solution to all your problems

/whipped/: I beg to differ?

A problem: you have to snatch that boy up

A problem: hes single and has been ready to mingle

A problem: for a considerable amount of time

/whipped/: Here's the only flaw

/whipped/: To your perfectly thought out plan

/whipped/: I don't even know his name

A problem: well heres the thing

A problem: minhyuk knows him

A problem: he could totally set you guys up

/whipped/: WwwhHTA

A problem: oh and thw boys name is yoon sanha

A problem: yeah theyre p good friendos

A problem: snatch him uP

/whipped/: Maybe I should...

/whipped/: Perhaps...

/whipped/: Actually meet him first?

A problem: damn okay no need to be an ass about it

A problem: just gimme a sec

A problem: i got this

/whipped/: What

/whipped/: Bin

/whipped/: Bin, no

/whipped/: Whatever you're about to do, don't do it

/whipped/: Moon Bin, I will excommunicate you

A problem: you wont need to because im amazing

A problem: youre welcome

/whipped/: What the fuck did you do.

A problem: oh youll find out

A problem: good luck lover boy

\--

Yoon_Sanha: Hello? Is this Dongmin? Bin gave me your information, he said you think I'm cute?

Yoon_Sanha: Thank you, haha~

Yoon_Sanha: I think you're cute too, so it's okay

donglee: Oh, haha, I'm sorry about him!

donglee: But I do

donglee: Think you're cute

\--

/whipped/: I don't know if I should rip your head off or hug you forever

\--

Yoon_Sanha: Thank you :)

Yoon_Sanha: Ah, I have to go!! I'm meeting up with my friend

Yoon_Sanha: Let's talk soon, yeah?

donglee: Yeah :)

Yoon_Sanha: ヽ(*・ω・)ﾉ

\--

/whipped/: I'm gonna hug you forever, I've decided

A problem: you really need to trust ne more dude

 


	2. of boyfriends and missing pants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning: EXCESSIVE SANWOO FLIRTING its gross

Yoon_Sanha: Did you hear??

donglee: Hear what?

Yoon_Sanha: About Minhyuk and Bin

donglee: What about them?

Yoon_Sanha: They're finally dating!!

donglee: I cannot believe the disrespect I receive on a daily basis

Yoon_Sanha: Oh no, did he not tell you?

Yoon_Sanha: Go destroy him

donglee: Thank you, Sanha

Yoon_Sanha: 

Yoon_Sanha: Fighting!

\--

(Dongmin died a little bit on the inside when he saw that).

\--

/whipped/: I protect you when we were children

/whipped/: Befriend you when other gremlins think your voice is stupid

/whipped/: I raise you on my back

/whipped/: Accept your homosexuality with nothing more than an 'oh, me too'

/whipped/: And THIS is how you repay me

A problem: is this because i havent set you up with sanha yet

/whipped/: Shut your mouth, thot

/whipped/: I'm not concerned with that, you betraying piece of trash

/whipped/: Not now, at least

/whipped/: Almost 13 years of friendship

/whipped/: All down the drain

A problem: mkay so what did i do

/whipped/: Your ass

/whipped/: Went and got a boyfriend

/whipped/: AND DIDN'T IMMEDIATELY TELL ME

/whipped/: I will slay you, Moon Bin

/whipped/: Do you hear me?

A problem: lmao thotslayer666 returns

/whipped/: No

/whipped/: I swear to god, Bin

/whipped/: Don't you fucking dare

A problem: lol

A problem has changed your nickname to Thotslayer666!

Thotslayer666: You just really want to die, don't you?

A problem: noooooooo

A problem: im sorry minnie

A problem: ill tell you all about it i promise

Thotslayer666: One second

You have changed A problem's nickname to Moon Bintrayal!

Moon Bintrayal: savage

Moon bintrayal: anyways ill start

Thotslayer666: Yeah, you better start explaining

Thotslayer666: Bitch

Moon Bintrayal: okay so you already know this but him and i are roomates right so we gotta at least like coexist n shit

Moon Bintrayal: so anyways theres thst for awhile and then like me practically drooling over him and then he invites me to hang out with his friend from dance whose name i dont rememebr

Moon Bintrayal: butbyeah after that we get along really well and realize were actually like compatible as friends so we hang out a lot and eventually start flirting but then im like wait isnt he dating the dude from dance class

Moon Bintrayal: so i ask him about it n hes like ewwwwww hyunwoos like my big dance brother youre crazy

Moon Bintrayal: so then my dumb ass goes thank god

Moon Bintrayal: n his face just does that lil realization thing and then we look at each other and then suddenly i have no pants were half way to the bedroom and bam i now have a boyfriend

Thotslayer666: I

Thotslayer666: Only you would do that

Moon Bintrayal: only i would do that you are correct

Thotslayer666: Who topped?

Moon Bintrayal: whoy ou think

Thotslayer666: Is that why you weren't in class this morning?

Moon Bintrayal: bingo

Moon Bintrayal: hey why dont you come with us on our date next week and distract sandpaper were babysitting him

Moon Bintrayal: we just need one more tire to make this baby street legal

Moon Bintrayal: that and we cant drop him on myungjin this time and plus you like him so its practically a double date

Thotslayer666: What day is it?

Moon Bintrayal: ill let ypu know youll just be able to skidoo on over

Thotslayer666: Never say skidoo again

Moon Bintrayal: s k i d o o

\--

donglee: He has been destroyed

Yoon_Sanha: And so peace is restored to the land

Yoon_Sanha: Send me pictures of your face, I'm being deprived because I have to actually do homework

donglee: Anything for his majesty

donglee: 

Yoon_Sanha has changed your nickname to Secret nerd??:

Secret nerd??: Leave my glasses alone

Yoon_Sanha: I refuse

Yoon_Sanha: They're too cute

Yoon_Sanha: 

Yoon_Sanha: But not as cute as me!!!

Yoon_Sanha: (っ˘ω˘ς )

Secret nerd??: Now how can I argue with that?

Yoon_Sanha: You can't! Because I'm the cutest

Secret nerd??: 100%

Yoon_Sanha: (*/ω＼)

Yoon_Sanha: What a charmer~

Secret nerd??: Don't you have to do homework?

Yoon_Sanha: I don't want tooooo

Secret nerd??: I'll send you as many pictures as you want if you do it

Yoon_Sanha: Then you best prepare yourself to take 5 trilliom pictures

Secret nerd??: I shall, then

Yoon_Sanha: Off to conquer the homework!

Secret nerd??: And may it go well, your majesty

\--

Thotslayer666: I think I've fallen in love, Bin

Thotslayer666: I get it now

 


	3. of double dates and spilled coke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ones a lil short but iss okay

my bin <3: so wait where are we even going on the fake date for us but real one for sanmin

babe(/▽＼*)｡o○♡: aw baby every day with you is a date

my bin <3: AWW BABE

my bin <3: i just wanted to know so i can tell the gremlin who i call my best friend

babe(/▽＼*)｡o○♡: we're going to mcdonald's because we can't afford anything else

babe(/▽＼*)｡o○♡: that and i know you love their ice cream

my bin <3: so the goal is to be as gross as possible and make them leave

babe(/▽＼*)｡o○♡: precisely

my bin <3: it sounds like a wonderful plan

my bin <3: theyll be gayer than us before they know it

babe(/▽＼*)｡o○♡: oh bin

babe(/▽＼*)｡o○♡: only myungjun is gayer than us

my bin <3: lmao true

my bin <3: lets help some gays

\--

Moon Bintrayal: so i dont know when youre gonna change my nickname again

Moon Bintrayal: but the date is today

Moon Bintrayal: you get 4 hours to get your ass ready

Moon Bintrayal: were going to mcdonalds baby

Thotslayer666: Well, I won't get too dressed up, then

Thotslayer666: I'll wear jeans, at best

Moon Bintrayal: im sure your boyfriend would love it even if you wore a trash bag

Thotslayer666: I don't have a boyfriend

Moon Bintrayal: yeah but you want one

Thotslayer666: I'm ignoring you now, I have to get dressed

Moon Bintrayal: wait before you go

Moon Bintrayal: 

Moon Bintrayal: look how cute we are

Thotslayer666: Disgusting

\--

Thotslayer666: I hate you

Moon Bintrayal: you just mad cuz he spilled a whole coke on you

Moon Bintrayal: i mean he helped you clean up so thats a plus

Thotslayer666: No, I'm mad at you

Thotslayer666: You can't use Sanha against me this time

Thotslayer666: You and Minhyuk made him very uncomfortable, it wasn't funny

Moon Bintrayal: i know

Moon Bintrayal: ill apologize lster just enjoy having him in your home

Thotslayer666: Considering how awkward this cab ride is going

Thotslayer666: I'd be lucky to even get him to come inside

Moon Bintrayal: i gotchu covered

\--

"Hey, tell Sanha to ask to stay at Min's for a bit."

"Anything for you, Babe."

\--

Rockyroad: hey ask to go into his place of residence for an undisclosed period of time

big gay: Okay?

\--

"I'll see you later?" Dongmin asked when they reached his door. "Even of you spilt a large coke all over my shirt, I had fun."

Sanha hesitated a moment before saying, "Actually, is it okay if we hang out for a little longer? I want to make it up to you,"

He elder did his best to not look like he wanted to absolutely die. "Of course, come in!" oh, god. That was way too cheerful.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ight so ik orignially the aprt in dongmans house wa sin this chapter but its getting its own chapter now so surprise


	4. There is no happiness here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My love life is fucked so like I'm here to make you suffer

_**A problem** has created a chat! _

_**A problem** has added **Thotslayer666** ,  **YoonSanha** and **Rockyroad** and to the chat!_

_**A problem** has named the chat **There is no happiness here**! _

**Thotslayer666** : Why are you emo now?

 **A problem** : myungmom confessed and it didnt go well

 **Thotslayer666** : Are you kidding me?

 **Rockyroad** : on a scale of 1 to 10 how bad of a friend zone was it

 **YoonSanha** : Knowing Jinwoo-hyung, like a 30

 **Rockyroad** : Sanha oh my god

_**Rockyroad** has changed **YoonSanha** 's nickname to **Ruthless**! _

**A problem** : now is not the time babe

 **A problem** : it was 100% a 30

 **A problem** : he called him bro and asked him to go on a double date

 **Thotslayer666** : He didn't

 **A problem** : he so did

 **Thotslayer666** : I'm going to drop kick him, he's so dumb?

 **Ruthless** : No don't :(

 **Ruthless** : Let's just maybe explain some things?

 **Ruthless** : Before we jump to conclusions

 **Thotslayer666** : Say something, Bin

 **Thostlayer666** : I dare you

_**A problem** has changed **Thotslayer666** 's nickname to **Get Drop Kicked**! _

**Rockyroad** : i thought now wasn't the time

 **A problem** : do not test me

 **A problem** : im in enough of a pickle as it is

 **Get Drop Kicked** : I agree with Sanha, though

 **A problem** : bitch your ass was ready to drop kick someone not two minutes ago

 **Get Drop Kicked** : People change

 **Rockyroad** : i call it bad character development

 **Rockyroad** : like, naruto bad

 **Ruthless** : Leave him alone, thank you, Dongmin-hyung

 **Get Drop Kicked** : Any time

 **A problem** : back to the problem at hand

 **A problem** : myungjin

 **Get Drop Kicked** : Just shove every trope down their throat

 **Get Drop Kicked** : But, in all seriousness, it's almost five in the morning, why are none of us asleep?

 **Ruthless** : I'm up because of love

 **A problem** : you know why im up sweetie

 **Rockyroad** : ^

 **Get Drop Kicked** : Sinners

 **Get Drop Kicked** : You're all filthy sinners

 **Ruthless** : What about me? :(

 **Get Drop Kicked** : Don't worry, you're pure

 **Ruthless** : :))


	5. Relapse: a bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because I just went through relapse so I'm making Sanha do the same thing because I'm a messy bitch+the full group gc appears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No joke if autocorrect wasn't a thing I would be Myungjun
> 
> Also!!!! This is just based off /my/ relapses and /my/ experience so I'm v v v sorry if you think it's not an accurate representation of depression because I'm not like MDD depressed but I'm bad enough for relapse ya feel
> 
> Anyways I'm sorry if this makes you upset :(((

_**Broooo** has created a group chat!_

_**Broooo** has added **Myungjun** , **Get Drop Kicked** , **Rockyroad** and **A problem**!_

_**Broooo** has named the group chat **Finding Sanha**!_

**Broooo** : Is Sanha okay?? He's been gone for a few days and I'm getting worried :(((

 **Myungjun** : im sure heso kay

 **Rockyroad** : he hasn't texted back in a few days tho

 **A problem** : oh no thats not good at all he always texts back

 **Get Drop Kicked** : He texted me yesterday

 **Get Drop Kicked** : He said he was sorry for being trouble and not to worry, but of course that just made me worry even more than I was

 **Myungjun** : amd tehy say romance is deadd

 **Broooo** : Myungjun-hyung bro ily but not the time we have a small child to worry about

 **Myungjun** : hea bigger thna you aoooo

 **Broooo** : And you too cuz you're the same size as me soooo

 **Rockyroad** : tf are you married

 **A problem** : lmao we wish but back to sandbox

 **Get Drop Kicked** : Bin, now isn't the time for stupid nicknames, we're seriously worried about him

 **Broooo** : I don't think it's a good idea to text him first,,, let him come to you unless it takes more than a few days

 **Broooo** : Then I give you full permission to break down his door and find out what he's doing

 **Myungjun** : ^^^^^^^^^^

 **Rockyroad** : but just to be clear i'm also attending the breaking down of the door

 **Get Drop Kicked** : Noted

 **A problem** : ugh i love seeing you two getting along but yes let sanha come to you he doesnt like being approached

 **Myungjun** : eyah waht bin said

 **Get Drop Kicked** : Okay, I will

 **Broooo** : Now that we have that established can we talk about more pressing matters

 **Broooo** : My perpetual single state

 **Rockyroad** : oh that could be fixed if you weren't such a headass

 **Broooo** : Okay that's damn rude

 **Myungjun** : hse riggt youknoa

 **Broooo** : You need a new fucking phone

 **Myungjun** : lil geta nwe phoen when yuo arntea n ixoir

 **A problem** : i second that

 **Get Drop Kicked** : Yeah, Hyung, you're kinda dumb

 **Rockyroad** : yepp

 **Broooo** : I didn't come here to be attacked

 **Myungjun** : poro yoi

 **Rockyroad** : Myungjun-hyung, a straight savage

 **Get Drop Kicked** : a *gay savage

_**A problem** has changed **Myungjun** 's nickname to **Gay savage**!_

**Rockyroad** : lmaooo good one babe

 **Get Drop Kicked** : Everyone shut the fuck up he's typing

\--

 **Ruthless** : Hey, Hyung, I'm really sorry for being non-responsive lately... I'm okay, if you were worried! It was just relapse, and I couldn't get out of bed for a few days, much less do anything... Anyways, I'm really sorry for worrying anyone, but I'm fine now! Could you please tell the other hyungs I should be back by tomorrow? Thank you! :))

 **Get Drop Kicked** : Sanha... I'm glad you're okay, but are you really at 100%? You seem a little off. And, yes, I'll tell them :)

 **Ruthless** : You know me too well, haha... Do you think you could maybe come over? I just kind of need someone to talk to right now

 **Get Drop Kicked** : Of course! I'll be over in a bit

\--

 **Get Drop Kicked** : Okay, he's all good and I'm going to his house to talk for a bit

 **A problem** : K but at least make out or smth

 **Get Drop Kicked** : Leave

\--

Dongmin sighed as he walked up the stairs to the small apartment of his friend. He knocked, once he reached the door, and waited for a few seconds. He checked his outfit, and felt just a tad overdressed, but supposed Sanha wouldn't really mind, as he had always expressed his like for the times when the older would dress fancy. He got lost in thought, and then the door was open, met with a white haired boy.

"Hyung!" he cried happily. "Come in, come in. I'm sorry it's kind of a mess, I didn't really have time to clean up... Anyways! Let's sit, yeah?" he closed the door behind him, thanking Dongmin for taking his shoes off.

They sat on the cramped couch, closer than usual. "Is there anything you wanted to talk about?"

Sanha looked like he was contemplating something. "Yeah... Yeah, there is. I really... Like someone, and I don't know what to do about it, because they're like super nice and pretty and they make me all... Awkward all the time. And you're not the reason I got all sad like I did, it's just that I really care about you and I don't know how you feel about me, and-"

Dongmin gaped. "It's me? You like me? Sanha, why didn't you tell me? I've been- like, hardcore pining for months? Almost a year? And I thought you just wanted to be friends the whole time!" he ran a hand through his hair, face coloring unattractively. Sanha whined out loud.

"Hyung, I kissed you the first day we met! This is so embarrassing!" he hid his face in his hands. "You're so embarrassing," he said, quieter.

Dongmin gulped. "Can, uh, can I kiss you? For real this time."

Sanha nodded through his hands, and the older man removed them from his face, replacing them with how own larger ones. He leaned forward, pressing their lips together chastely. Sanha whimpered, hands awkwardly bunched against Dongmin's chest.

When the older moved to deepen it slightly, Sanha squeaked, backing away. Dongmin laughed in embarrassment. "Sorry, I got a little carried away..."

Sanha cleared his throat. "No, it's... Uh, it's okay, really," he looked down. "You have really nice... Lips,"

Dongmin wanted to die. "You, um, you t-too, Sanha,"

The younger smiled to himself. "Thank you, Dongmin-hyung,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof also jus thought I should mention that the chapters have pretty big gaps between them
> 
> Also are they together?? I don't fucking know
> 
> Does this thing have a plot?? Not really


	6. Jinwoo my boi get ya shit together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Myungjin chap no one asked for
> 
> Jinwoo is still an idiot tho :((

Broooo: Hey wanna hang out

Gay savage: suer

Broooo: We can get you a new phone

Gay savage: haaaasaaaoyu wisj

Broooo: Seriously dude it's painful to see you with such terrible grammar

Gay savage: well mi notpr efcet

Broooo: Seriously though we should hang out today, it's been awhile

Gay savage: I siax yes ddint o

Broooo: Pick you up in an hour?

Gay savage: surr

\--

It was really awkward, sitting across from each other at the Burger King. Myungjin absently picked at his fries, waiting for his friend to speak.

Of course, Jinwoo was having an inner turmoil at the fact that Myungjun wasn't talking, because Myungjun always talked to him, no matter what. He seriously enjoyed the company of his best friend. And when Myungjun sighed, Jinwoo was hit with a brick truck of realization.

"I'm in love with you," he said dumbly. The other man looked up, eyes bugged out.

"Excuse me?!"

"I'm in love with-"

"No, I fucking heard you. But, really? Really?! What the fuck, Jinwoo. What the fuck! You know, I always imagined that you would get all romantic on me, when you confessed. But, guess not. Because you're a damn idiot who realizes he's in love in a Burger King. I have to go," he got up, grabbing his drink to leave.

Jinwoo sat there, mouth hanging open as he watched the other man leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but sad I'm sorry I'm so emo lmao


	7. The end???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo my boiz I think this is the end I'm sorry but I have 0 motivation anymore lmao but like if I suddenly go "I need to do another chapter" I like will but for now it's gonna be done aft this chapter
> 
> Oh and I might edit some parts out because apparently mentioning sex a grand total of like 4 times is sexualizing but I mean what do I know I'm shit at English (person who told me that ily I'm not hating you seriously ily I'm not gonna hate anyone in this fandom unless they're problematic) but yeah anyways I might edit some parts out even if all of them are adults but Sanha so sexualizing isn't so yikes but yeah still I'll think abt it 
> 
> BUT those of you that've been through this whole shitshow tysm for like just?? Reading my shitty chat fic that started as a joke between me n my best friend but then got serious I'm emo like seriously how did people like this I'm bamboozled as to how this got low key popular
> 
> I'm v emotional because I loved this fic and I love y'all and I don't want it to be over but :(( I'm rlly sorry my kids but this was a wild ride

"So Myungjun-hyung finally asked him out?" the younger took a large bite of his hamburger, chewing loudly. "Good for them,"

Bin nodded. "I also heard that Sanha is gonna move in with Dongmin. Which is wild because they've been together for all of five seconds, but I mean, we started going out because we lived together, so... Good for them. Yeah, good for them," he smiled with a sigh.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Remember- back when I was like smitten with Dongmin? And he never noticed me, but he sees Sanha and he's immediately in love. I'm like, smitten with you now, but still. It hurt. You know? I'm just thinking about it, and it made me kinda sad,"

Minhyuk frowned, putting down the food. "I'm so sorry, Babe. I know you were so hung up on him. At least it wasn't Jinwoo-hyung, right?" they both laughed at that. As he watched the older man, only one thought was in his head. "I wanna marry you,"

"What?"

"What? I do." Bin flushed, coughing awkwardly.

"Minhyuk, we aren't even twenty," he mumbled, covering his face."

"I didn't mean right now. Just, I do. Eventually."

"Okay, you massive chesseball. But, back to Sanmin. They're cute as hell, congratulate me on never confessing," Minhyuk scoffed.

"Congratulations, Moon Bin, for never confessing to your first love," He smiled smugly.

"I love you,"

"Love you, too, stupid,"

\--

 **Get Drop Kicked** : So, you used to have a crush on me

 **A problem** : what no

 **Get Drop Kicked** : My sources say otherwise

 **A problem** : what sources

 **Get Drop Kicked** : That is classified information

 **A problem** : if you expose me i'm telling sanha you fell in love at first glance

_**Get Drop Kicked** has changed your nickname to **Problematic™**!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god I'm cringing the lack of motivation is so obvious I'm so sorry also the only thing that stayed the same about the end was Bin's name getting changed to Problematic™
> 
> The Shittiest Thing I've Ever Written Was This Epilogue
> 
> But RockBin needed at least one chapter and the Epilogue fits them
> 
> Also, just for anyone wondering... 
> 
> Myungjun never got a new phone


	8. 6 corn dogs man i feel like shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who I'm reviving
> 
> That's right bitch it's this
> 
> I'm sorry that was mean but I need to get my mind off of Jonghyun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'ain't even know how good it feels to have the motivation to revive this thicc bih
> 
> That isn't the proper usage of y'ain't but jokes on you I don't care
> 
> Also update remember that best friend from last chapter well guess what we're gross and gay now

Problematic™: i feel like actual trash

Get Drop Kicked: Y

Problematic™: i ate 6 corn dogs bc i was sad but it was a rlly bad idea to do that

Get Drop Kicked: Why are you like this

Get Drop Kicked: Why do I deal with you

Problematic™: 6 corn dogs man i feel like shit

Get Drop Kicked: Ight but why are you sad

Problematic™: bc minhyuk got mad at me for being jealous of straight people

Get Drop Kicked: I'm sorry Binnie

Get Drop Kicked: What made you jealous? 

Problematic™: well this couple was holding hands and i wanna be able to hold his hand in public yknow but we can't and then on top of that we saw his ex and idk i just got stupidly insecure because chan is like way better than me

Get Drop Kicked: Don't you ever say that

Get Drop Kicked: It doesn't matter if he's better than you

Get Drop Kicked: It doesn't even matter if everyone is better than you

Problematic™: okay you don't have to be mean abt it

Get Drop Kicked: No shut up 

Get Drop Kicked: Minhyuk chose you, and that's all that matters

Get Drop Kicked: Just remember that

Get Drop Kicked: Okay?

Problematic™: okay

Get Drop Kicked: Now go talk to him

Problematic: kk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also if you can't tell Dongmin is a changed man jinjin rubbed off on him smh and also I've given up on formatting take what you can get kids
> 
> Also I'm sorry it's short I'm lazy


	9. NOTICE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YE YEET

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i will eliminate myself now, thank you

i'm rewriting this bitch but better :pppp

that's all kids uhhhhh lemme know if ya wanna see anything specific bc i'll take requests


	10. anew

i finally did that thing i said i was gonna do last chapter so when im all caught up with current chapters im gonna delete these last two chapters lmao

**Author's Note:**

> Sanwoo makes me soft and idk Binwoo just doesn't do it for me


End file.
